My Love Always Choose You
by KeiLee's World
Summary: KYUMIN. Kyuhyun x Sungmin. YAOI. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun, bisakah kalian membiarkan kami bersama?


**Love, Always With Us**

**Author : OPShippers**

**Pair : Kyumin (Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin), Official Couple SuJu as Cameo**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, milik author #dibakarmassa, milik ELF, milik SM Entertainment dan SMEnt milik saya #dibunuhYoungmin.**

**Rate : T. Author masih polos 0.0.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, dan temukan sendiri di dalamnya.**

**Author Note : Annyeong author amatir kambek#narihula. Ini FF terpanjang yang pernah autho buat, lho! (ngga nanya! #pundung). Mian kalo jelek. Author sedang bnyak pikiran sekarang.#kayapunyaotakaja. Author :# pundung**

**Warning : Budayakan RnR. Dont Like Dont Read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Yang anti Yaoi, pergi jauh-jauh.**

**Author PoV**

"Mwo?!" teriakan menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau sudah berani membentak orang tuamu sekarang?!" teriak Lee Sunghwan, appa Sungmin.

"Andwae, Appa! Aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengan yeoja anak teman Appa! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Appa. Dan aku mencintai kekasihku!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih, eoh? Magnae Brengs*k itu? Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan menjijikkan seperti itu? Bahkan dia lebih muda darimu, Lee Sungmin! Apa yang sudah namja brengsek itu berikan padamu hingga kau berani membentak bumonimmu untuk membelanya?" bentak Appa Sungmin lebih keras dari tadi.

"Dia punya nama, Appa. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan dia tidak brengsek!. Dia memang belum memberiku sebanyak apa yang Appa berikan padaku, tapi aku mencintainya, Appa. Aku sangat mencintainya." Suara Sungmin melirih di akhir.

"Cinta? Hubungan menjijikkan seperti ini kau sebut cinta? Dimana otakmu, Lee Sungmin?! Appa tidak mau tahu, kau akan menikah dengan Kim Saeun! Keputusan Appa sudah bulat." Ucap Appa Sungmin tegas.

"Andwaeyo, Appa! Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, Appa. Appa, dengarkan aku dulu!" Sungmin mengejar appanya yang mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah membuat keputusan yang akan membuat hidup Sungmin berubah 3600.

Sungmin menggedor pintu kamar Appanya sambil berteriak bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus menggedor pintu kamar tanpa merasakan sakit di tangannya yang mulai memerah. Sungmin memanggil apaanya sambil menangis sesenggukan berharap appanya akan mendengar permintaannya.

"Minnie, sudah cukup, nak. Tanganmu memerah." Eomma Sungmin mendekap tubuh anaknya yang menangis pilu di depan kamarnya dan suaminya. Sebagai seorang manusia yang beragama, dia memang setuju dengan keputusan suaminya karena hubungan yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jalani sangant salah. Tetapi sebagai seorang ibu, dia juga tidak tega melihat anaknya yang begitu terpuruk mendengar dia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain yang tidak dicintainya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat dia benar-benar dinikahkan dengan Saeun.

"Aku mencintainya, Eomma. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain selain Kyuhyun, Eomma. Nan eotteohke?" Isak Sungmin pilu.

Mendengar perkataaan Sungmin disela isakannya membuat hati Kim –Lee- Hyori teriris. Anaknya menangis pilu didepannya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya. Dia merasa gagal sebagai orang tua. Tapi sekali lagi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin terjerumus dalam dosa yang besar.

"Kau tahu, hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun ini salah, Minnie-ah. Appamu melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, Minnie." Ucap Hyori lembut berusaha memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak melihat ini salah, Eomma. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai. Kalau ini memang salah, kenapa Tuhan membiarkanku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Kalau ini memang untuk kebaikanku, kenapa baru sekarang kalian menjodohkanku dengan yeoja? Kenapa disaat aku benar-benar jatuh untuk Kyuhyun? Kenapa disaat aku benar-benar bergantung pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa disaat aku dan Kyuhyun sedang terbang menggapai impian kami dan berusaha mencari restu dari kalian? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini disaat aku mulai menganggap Kyuhyun adalah hidupku?!" teriak Sungmin kalap."Kyuhyun adalah nafasku, Eomma. Dia adalah hidupku. Sekarang kalian ingin memisahkan aku dengan Kyuhyun, kalian pikir bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika kalian merampas nafasku? Aku tidak sanggup, Eomma. Berpisah selama satu minggu sudah sangat menyakitkan bagi kami berdua, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain? Kami tidak akan sanggup, Eomma. Aku tidak akan sanggup. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti? Wae?" lirih Sungmin.

"Maafkan Appa dan Eomma, Minnie." Lirih Hyori berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya. Sungmin mendongak menatap mata Hyori dengan pandangan terluka yang amat kentara. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Baahunya mulai bergetar hebat dan isakannya yang tadi sempat mereda mulai terdengar kembali.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Eommanya,"Aku selalu berusaha menuruti kemauan kalian karena tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa. Kenapa sekarang saat aku meminta, kalian tidak berusaha untuk menurutinya? Aku tidak pernah meminta hal yang besar sebelum ini, hanya ini permintaan terbesarku seumur hidup. Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengabulkannya? Aku kecewa pada kalian. Aku sangat kecewa." Bisik Sungmin lirih tapi Hyori masih bisa mendengar bisikan lirih Sungmin. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir plum putranya. Dia mencoba meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya tetapi Sungmin menepisnya.

"M-minie?" lirihnya melihat Sungmin yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyiratkan luka. Hatinya benar-benra teriris melihat keadaan putranya.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Sungmin poV**

"Aku selalu berusaha menuruti kemauan kalian karena tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa. Kenapa sekarang saat aku meminta, kalian tidak berusaha untuk menurutinya? Aku tidak pernah meminta sebelum ini, hanya ini permintaan terbesarku seumur hidup. Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengabulkannya? Aku kecewa pada kalian. Aku sangat kecewa." Bisikku lirih. Aku tahu eomma pasti mendengar bisikanku. Aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaan eomma setelah mendengar perkataanku itu. Eomma pasti kecewa. Tapi eomma juga harus tahu bahwa aku juga kecewa. Aku sangat kecewa. Eomma pasti merasakan sakit. Begitupun juga aku. Bahkan aku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari mereka. Aku disuruh memilih dua hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Keluarga atau cintaku. Aku sakit saat keluargaku berusaha memisahkanku dengan namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia. Aku merasa sakit sampai tubuhku mati rasa. Sangat sakit hingga membuatku ingin mati daripada mengalami kesakitan itu.

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu hubungan ini salah. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menjalani hubungan ini. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika hatiku memilih dia untuk menjadi orang yang paling kucintai? Aku sudah pernah mencoba menyangkal perasaan ini, tapi itu semua sia-sia, perasaanku begitu kuat hingga membuat logikaku melemah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga mencintai keluargaku. Eotteohke? Nan eotteohke?

Aku menhidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menuju dorm Super Junior. Di perjalanan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya aku pilih. Keluargaku atau Kyuhyun cintaku? Keluargaku sudah menemaniku selama aku hidup, mereka yang merawat dan mendoakanku hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjad sandaran. Selama aku menjadi member SuJu, aku tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku, dan disana Kyuhyun yang memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang jika tidak ada Kyuhyun.

Aku memarkinkan mobilku di garasi dorm. Aku merogoh kantung celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel coupleku dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat barang yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun hatiku menghangat. Aku mendial nomor yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala, nomor Kyuhyun. Nada sambung terdengar saat aku mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga. Aku menunggu dengan pikiran yang terus menerawang bagaimana jika nanti aku memang berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Apa aku sanggup? Air mataku yang sempat berhenti kembali mengalir deras. Kurasa itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Yeoboseyo, Minimi.." terdengar suara bass Kyuhyun di seberang.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan hingga membuat Kyuhyun panik, "Minnie? Kau menangis? Waeyo? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

"Kyu.. Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikku lirih setelah Kyuhyun berteriak panik padaku. Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku dengan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan ponselku di dashboard mobil. Aku meringkuk di kursi penumpang dan menangis keras disana. Aku berusaha untuk meredam dan menghentikan tangisku, tapi semua percuma. Aku terus menangis. Memikirkan nasib hubunganku yang mungkin akan berakhir jika sampai semua yang dikatakan appa menjadi kenyataan membuatku jatuh ke titik terlemah dalam kehidupanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Dan kenapa harus terjadi setelah aku menemukan alasanku untuk terus hidup? Kenapa harus terjadi disaat aku menemukan tempat untuk bergantung? Kenapa harus terjadi disaat aku mulai mengerti arti dari cinta itu? Kenapa harus disaat aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang kucintai? Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu mendadak? Aku benar-benar belum siap berpisah dengan semua orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Aku belum siap berpisah dengan teman-temanku di SM Family, berpisah dengan ELF terutama Pumkins yang selalu mendukungku, berpisah dengan Joyers yang selalu mendukung KyuMin, berpisah dengan Hyung dan dongsaengku di Super Junior yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, dan yang terpenting, aku belum siap berpisah dengan Kyuhyun-ku. Kyuhyun yang selalu ada kapanpun dan dimanapun aku membutuhkannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak siap berpisah dengan magnae dalam grup kami itu. Berpisah dengan magnae kami yang evil dan sangat susah diatur. Berpisah dengan magnae kami yang lebih mencintai game daripada apapun. Berpisah dengan magnae dengan suara bass lembutnya. Berpisah dengan magnae yang sangat kucintai dan mencintaiku. Aku tidak siap dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan siap. Karena aku bahkan tidak mau berpisah dengannya barang sehari. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Menghabiskan seluruh waktu bersama. Harapan itu begitu indah untuk dibayangkan sekaligus sangat berat untuk terwujud.

Aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hidupku jika nanti aku benar-benar berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku menangis terus sampai suara ketukan di jendela mobilku tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menangis semakin keras begitu melihat wajah yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membuka pintu dan Kyuhyun langsung menghambur masuk. Aku menumpahkan tangisku di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun hingga membuat kemeja yang dipakainya basah. Kyuhyun terus membelai kepalaku lembut sesekali mencium keningku berusaha untuk membuatku tenang. Kurasa usahanya mulai berhasil, tangisku mulai mereda karena pada dasarnya hanya dia, Kyuhyun yang bisa menenangkanku. Hal itu menjadi point tambahan kenapa aku tidak bisa kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingku.

**Lee Sungmin PoV End**

**Cho Kyuhyun PoV**

Aku sedang bermain game sambil berbaring santai diatas sofa bersama hyung-hyungku yang sedang asyik menonton televisi saat ponselku berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dari nada deringnya kupastikan itu adalah panggilan dari my bunny Ming. Aku memang menggunakan nada dering khusus untuknya aku melakukan itu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki tempat khusus dihatiku. Tidak berhubungan memang, tapi bagiku itu berhubungan (?). Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada dimeja dan tersenyum konyol sebelum mengangkat telepon dari my Bunny. Aku memang sengaja tidak segera mengangkatnya, aku hanya ingin memberi hukuman bagi kelinciku yang nakal itu. Sejak semalam Sungmin memang tidak menghubungiku dan tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali membuatku panik setengah mati.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya karena entah kenapa perasaan tidak nyaman menghampiriku. Dan perasaan tidak nyamanku terbukti benar saat aku mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang bergetar seperti orang habis menangis. Aku menegakkan tubuhku yag tadi berbaring.

"Minnie? Kau menangis? Waeyo? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyaku panik. Mendengar nada panik dari suaraku, para Hyungdeul yang tadi sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing menoleh dengan pandangan bertaya kearahaku yang hanya kujawab dengan kedikan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Aku menunggu jawaban dai Sungmin hyung. Tapi setelah satu menit au menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin hyung tidak terdengar sama sekali yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan Sungmin hyung yang membuatku makin panik.

"Uljima, hyung. Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Ucapku berusaha membuatnya tenang dan memancingnya untuk berbicara. Lagi-lagi hanya isakan yang sampai di telingaku.

"Sungmin hyung, berhentilah menangis dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Pintaku lagi yang kembali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sungmin hyung.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG! Berhentilah menangis! Kalau kau hanya menangis seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi?! Sekarang tenanglah dan CERITAKAN SEMUANYA!" tanyaku tanpa sadar membentaknya dan membuat tangis Sungmin hyung makin keras. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku sangat panik mendengar tangisnya itu? Hyungdeul menatapku dengan pandangan heran karena tidak biasanya aku membentak Sungmin hyung.

"Mianhae. Uljima. Sekarang katakan padaku kau ada dimana?"

"K-kyu, aku membutuhkanmu." akhirnya Sungmin hyung mau berbicara meskipun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu lirih, itu cukup membuatku lega setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia masih sadar. Setelah mengucapkan itu, sambungan telepon kami terputus lebih tepatnya Sungmin hyung yang memutusnya. Tanpa pikir panjan aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kelar dorm. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan para hyungdeul yang menanyakan aku mau kemana dan apa yang aku kenakan saat itu.

Aku berlai menuruni tangga tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa aku bisa saja menabrak seseorang atau bisa saja terpeleset dan jatuh. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini yaitu Lee Sungmin-ku yang sedang menangis sendirian di parkiran. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu Sungmin ada di parkiran? Jawabannya adalah karena aku memiliki iktan batin yang kuat dengan Sungmin my Bunny (krik..krik). Baklah, aku jujur, itu karena tadi aku mendengar ada suara mobil yang berhenti disana. Aku juga mendengar suara melengking Changmin yang sedang berdebat dengan Junsu dan terdengar suara lembut Jaejoong hyung yang berusaha menenangkan mereka. Dari situlah aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sungmin hyung ada di parkiran dorm.

Aku mengetuk kaca mobil Sungmin hyung dari luar. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin hyung membuka pintunya. Aku terperangah mlihat wajah Sungmin hyung yang biasanya tersenyum menyambutku menjadi memerah karena menangis terlalu lama. Matanya yang biasanya selalu berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil kini meredup dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Aku pun segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya lalu segera menarik Sungmin hyung kedalam pelukanku. Sungmin hyung terus menangis di dadaku hingga kemeja yang kupakai menjdi basah. Aku terus mengelus kepalanya dan sesekali mengecup dahinya yang berkeringat. Aku hanya diam tanpa bertanya apapun. Aku menunggunya tenang dan benar-benar siap untuk bercerita.

Sungmin hyung menangis begitu lama membuatku heran karena tidak biasanya Sungmin hyung menagis seperti ini. Lama kami berdua terdiam yang terdengar dalam mobil itu hanya suara isakan Sungmin hyung yang begitu menyakitkan d telingaku hingga membuat hatiku ikut berdenyut sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian suara tangisan Sungmin hyung tidak terdengar lagi. Aku sedikit merenggangkan pelukanku dan kulihat Sungmin hyung tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membekas di pipi putihnya yang gembul dan hidung memerah. Dari semua itu, matanyalah yang paling terlihat menyedihkan, bengkak dengan air mata yang menggantung diujungnya.

Aku mencium keningnya lalu menggendonya menuju dorm kami. Dalam perjalanan aku kembali mengamati wajah namja yang ada digendonganku ini. Wajah menyedihkan dari seorang namja yang telah mencuri hatiku. Wajah dari seorang namja yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pandangan hidupku. Satu-satunya namja yang ingin kubahagiakan selama hidupnya.

'Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Ming?' batinku miris.

**Cho Kyuhyun PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dorm SuJu dengan keras seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Pintu itu terbuka oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kyu? Min hyung? Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hyung, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk panik begitu melihat Sungmin yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda bahwa dia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Eunhyuk. Dia masuk membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar mereka berdua diikuti oleh semua member. Kebetulan saat ini member SuJu sedang dalam keadaan free. Bahkan Kibum yang biasanya sibuk dengan shooting dramanya ada di dorm dan bermesraan dengan pangeran kudanya (read-Siwon).

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk begitu Kyuhyun selesai membaringkan Sungmin diatas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin lalu memberi isyarat pada semua member untik keluar dan membiarkan Sungmin istirahat.

Kyuhyun duduk di single sofa diikuti para member yang duduk mengelilimginya seolah bersiap untuk mendengar dongeng dari Kyuhyun. Bhakan pasangan berbeda alam (read-Haehyuk) dan pasangan beda tinggi (read-Yewook) sudah saling berpelukan di salah satu sofa panjang membuat Kyuhyun menatap meraka dengan tatapan-aku-disini-bukan-untuk-mendongeng- miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk membuka pertanyaan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa menjaab pertanyaan hyung tertuanya di SuJu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Minnie, Magnae kurang ajar?" tanya Heechul merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dan terkesan menutup-nutupi masalahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sengit ke arah Heechul,"Jangan memanggil Sungmin-KU seperti itu! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Minnie!" sentak Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata ku. Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar nada keposesifan dari kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kecemburuanmu saat ingin KAMI ketahui adalah APA yang terjadi pada SUNGMIN.?!" Balas Heechul tak kalah sengit dengan penekanan pada kata-kata tertentu.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling menatap sengit selama beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun megalihkan pandangannya kesamping sambil menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar menandakan betapa frustasinya dia.

"Percuma walaupun kalian memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabnnya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Semua member SuJu menatapnya bingung meminta penjelasan lebih dari jawabannya tadi. Kyuhyun kembali mengerang frustasi,"Ajik nan molla. Minnie tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku juga sama bingungnya dengan kalian. Apalagi tadi aku melihatnya menangis sendirian di mobilnya. Minnie hyung menangis dengan begitu hebatnya. Dia bahkan kesulitan bernafas karena menangis terlalu kencang. Aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa karena Sungmin hyung hanya menangis. Minnie hyung bahkan sampai tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Meihat wajah magnaenya frustasi seperti itu, Yesung maju dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menguatkan Kyuhyun dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa tidaka ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara tidak langsung pada Yesung.

"Tenanglah. Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu berpikir positif." Kata Leeteuk bijak yang kemudian dihadiahi ciuman lembut di kening oleh Racoon kesayangannya. Kangin.

"Berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan di depan kami!" sentak heechul kesal yang mendapat teguran halus dari pangeran China milik-Nya. Hankyung.

"Jangan membuat masalah, Heenim." Heechul mencibir mendapat teguran dari Hankyung yang sudah pasti tidak akan mempan untuk seorang namaj keras kepala seperti Heechul.

"Kau juga berhenti menunjukkan wajah frustasi yang menyebalkan seperti itu, magnae.! Kau terlihat seperti namja yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup." Ucap Heechul pedas.

"Diam kau, hyung!" sentak Kyuhyun tidak sopan. Dia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan sopan santun,"Aku yakin kau juga akan sefrustasi ini jika Hankyung hyung menangis tidak jelas di depanmu."

Heechul hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun," Itu tidak akan terjadi, pabo! Karena Hannie tidak akan menangis. Kau pikir Hannie adalah namja cengeng sepertimu, eoh?" balas Heechul makin memperkeruh suasana.

"Diamlah, Heenim. Kau membuat Kyuhyun makin pusing." Tegur Hankyung yang kembali tidak diacuhkan oleh Heechul.

"Kalau hanya berbicara memnag mudah, hyung. Aku kutuk kau dan Hankyung hyung betengkar hebat besok!" rutuk Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya!"

"Tenanglah, Chullie!" sentak Hankyung sebelum Heechul mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya lagi.

"Tapi.." ucapan heechul terhenti karena sepasang bibir tipis membungkam bibir tebalnya dengan sedikit lumatan didalamnya. Hankyung mencium bibir tebal Heechul karena dia tahu ucapannya tidak akan didengarkan oleh Heechul. Dia juga tahu bahwa hanya dengan ciuman Cinderellanya ini bisa diam.

Hangkyung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Heechul dan mendapatkan pukulan ringan di dadanya yang diberikan oleh Heechul. Dia juga mendapatkan pemandangan cantik yaitu wajah Heechul yang memerah malu. Terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya (dan dimata author #mimisan).

Semua member hanya mengangkat bahu maklum melihat ke-OOC-an Heechul yang memang akan begitu –hanya- ketika ada Hankyung didekatnya. Sema member kembali mengalihkan mata mereka kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang. Ucapan pedas Heechul memang ampuh untuk mengembalikan mood Kyuhyun. Mereka semua kembali membicarakan bermacam hal mulai dari yang penting hingga yang benar-benar tidak penting untuk dibahas.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak sungmin dari dalam kamar yang membuat semua member berlarian kedalam kamar KyuMin.

Brakk.. Pintu kamar Kyumin dibuka dengan tidak berperike-pintu-an.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan berlari dengan cepat menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun yang panik kembali menuntun Sungmin keatas ranjang dan membaringkannya disana. Sungmin terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan. Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk berbaring disampingnya. Seolah mengerti maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya disebelah Sungmin. Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mmeberi isyarat kepada dongsaengnya yang lain untuk keluar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menenangkan Sungmin. Member SuJu yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk dan berharap Sungmin bisa cepat tenang dan bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada member yang lain. Mndengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya tapi Sungmin menolak. Da terus melesakkan kepalanya makin dalam kedada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memgang kedua pipi Sungmin dan menemukan bahwa Sungmin kembali menangis meskipun tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang menaglir dari kedua belah mata foxy Sungmin yang indah. Setelah itu dia mencium mata itu bergantian lalu bergilir kening Sungmin, hidung, kedua pipinya, dan yang terakhir bibir plumnya yang bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Minnie? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku. Jangan hanya menangis. Kau yang menangis begini membuatku takut dan khawatir." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama sambil menunduk dan menolak bertatapan mata langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin memaksa Sungmin untuk menatap ke matanya. Mata Sungmin yang berhadapan dengan dark chocolate milik Kyuhyun terliht begitu redup seolah akan kehilangan cahayanya. Tangan Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Lalu mengelus kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun turun kehidung mancung Kyuhyun dan terakhir mengelus bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang baru saja menciumnya. Bibir yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta kepadanya. Bibir yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya denga ciuman lembutnya, Bibir yang akan sellau menjadi candu baginya. Sungmin mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dan meraih bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya.

'Rasanya tetap sama. Apa nanti rasa bibir calon istriku akan seperti ini?' batinnnya miris.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang bertengger dipipinya dan mencium jari jemarinya satu-persatu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam seolah menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka yang begitu besar satu sama lain dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Bisik Sungmin yang masih bisa didngar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lumayan kaget dengan penuturan Sungmin karena tidak biasanya Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu."Aku juga mencintaimu, Minnie." Balas Kyuhyun tulus sambil mencium kening Sungmin yang berkeringat dengan lembut.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali menjatuhkan air matanya yang membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan."Wae, Min? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Kalau memang iya, katakan apa yang salah, Min. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Kyuhyu lirih yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Ne. Arasseo. Karena akupun mencintaimu, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Nan Jeongmal saranghae."

"Ne arasseo, Min. Wae? Kenapa kau mengucapkan itu berulang kali?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara.

Sungmin kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan gelengan,"Nan jeongmal saranghae, Kyu."

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Ming? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, jangan seperti ini." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku hanya mohon padamu. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah yakin dan percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan Lee Sungmin akan selalu menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun selamanya." Ucap Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Min..." Sungmin mmbungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Dan aku ingin malam ini kau menemaniku tidur disini." Pinta Sungmin denga puppy eyesnya.

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada Sungmin tetapi begitu melihat puupy eyes Sungmin, dia jadi luluh dan menganggukkan kepalnya mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyu."

"Ne. Apapun untukmu, Min. Apapun." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sungmin.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Sungmin PoV**

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan aku berada di sebuah taman yang ramai. Aku berusaha mengingat taman ini, dan ingatanku tidak mungkin salah. Ini adalah taman dimana Kyuhyun pertama kali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku menghampiri kursi taman dan duduk diatasnya. Aku mengamati sekeliling yang penuh dengan manusia baik anak-anak, para remaja labil, atau orang tua dan keluarga yang sedang berlibur sambil tertawa-tawa terkekeh merasa konyol dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Aku membayangkan keluarga yang sedang tertawa di dekat danau itu adalah aku dan Kyuhyun bersama anak-anak kami. Pemikiran yang sangat konyol, bukan? Pemikiran yang juga sangat mustahil. Aku namja dan Kyuhyun juga namja, kami tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Ahh.. Sudahlah memikirkan itu membuat pikiranku kembali sesak.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengelilingi taman yang penuh kenangan ini. Mengingat hal-hal yang aku lakukan disini bersama Kyuhyun. Dari hal yang kecil sampai yang besar. Aku bahkan ingat sampai ke detail-detailnya. Langakhku terhenti di depan kedai ahjusshi yang menjual jjajangmyeon, makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Aku terkekeh geli begitu mengingat pertengkaran lucu antara Kyuhyun dan tukang ice cream yang membuka stand di dekat kedai ini. Aku merasa Kyuhyun begitu konyol saat itu.

**Flashback On**

"Hei, hyung. Apa kau lapar? Aku lapar, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia memanggilku hyung karen memang saat itu kami belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya saat itu.

"Ne. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan Jjajangmyeon, hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak makan Jjajangmyeon." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang.

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya,"Apanya yang lama? Bukankah semalam kau baru saja menyantap 2 porsi Jjangmyeon yang dibelikan Kibummie?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearahaku sambil menunjukkan seyum tanpa dosanya,"Ah.. Jinjja? Aku lupa, Hyung. Kajja. Kau sudah lapar sekali."

Kami mampir di kedai ahjushi yang menjual Jjajangmyeon. Kyuhyun makan dengan brutal. Selesai makan, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menginginkan ice cream dan kebetulan disamping kedai ini ada stand penjual ice cream.

"Kyu, aku ingin ice cream." Rengekku pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesku yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun luluh.

"Ne. Tunggu, ne? Kalau tidak salah disebelah kedai ini ada stand ice cream yang membuka diskon." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dan berjalan keluar kedai. Aku pun mengikutinya keluar setelah berpamitan dengan ahjusshi pemilik kedai.

Diluar kedai aku disuguhi oleh pemandangn yang membuatku tertawa. Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri diantara anak-anak kecil yang mengantri ice cream. Sesekali dia berteriak kesal karena ada anak kecil yang menerobos antrean kadang dia juga harus beradu mulut dengan anak kecil karena Kyuhyun menerobos antrean mereka.

"Oppa kenapa menelobos antlean? Apa oppa tidak diajali di cekolah oppa? Padahal oppa kan cudah becal? Kenapa namja tampan cepelti oppa pabo cekali?" bentak seorang yeoja kecil kesal karena Kyuhyun menerobos antreannya.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti orang bodoh. Dia benar-benar konyol, aniya? Setelah melewati beberapa ocehan cadel dari anak kecil yang sedang mengantre disana, kyuhyun bisa mencapai meja pemesanan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa anak muda?" tanya ahjusshi penjual ice cream.

"Aku ingin satu porsi ice cream vanilla dan satu porsi ice cream coklat."

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar." Ahjusshi penjual itu mulai sibuk menyiapan pesanan Kyuhyun." Igeu." Kyuhyun menerima dua cup ice cream dari tangan ahjusshi tadi.

"Berapa?"

"1000 won."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya,"Kenapa masih 1000 won? Bukankah seharusnya 500 won?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, anak muda?" tanya ahjusshi itu sabar.

"Kau membuka diskon 25 %, kan? Karena aku membeli 2, maka seharusnya aku mendapat diskon 50 %."

Ahjusshi itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun,"Mian, anak muda. Tapi diskon ini hanya berlaku untuk anak-anak."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah tidak terima mendengar jawaban si Ahjusshi,"Kenapa harus untuk ank kecil? Kalau begini kau tidak adil, ahjusshi. Bagaimana kalau ada namja seumuranku yang ingi ice cream tapi tidak memiliki uang?"

Ahjushi itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan oandangan menyelidik,"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki uang, anak muda."

"Aku tidak bilang itu aku, kan, ahjusshi?" jawab Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku jua akan memberi diskon pada anak muda yang TIDAK PUNYA UANG itu SAJA." Balas sang ahjusshi tidak kalah sinis dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya.

Kyuhyun kelabakan mendengar pembelaan dari ahjusshi itu, matanya melirik kesana kemari berusaha mencari alasan dan matanya berhenti padaku yang sedang menertawakannya. Dia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku menuju stand ice cream tadi.

"Hei, ahjusshi. Apa diskonmu juga berlaku untuk namja seumuranku tetapi berwajah imut seperti anak kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun dan ahjusshi itu hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang mulai aneh.

Aku menatap aneh kearah Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya. Mengerti maksud dari tatapannya itu, aku menghela nafas dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah ahjusshi itu.

"Ahjusshi, bisakah kami mendapatkan diskon?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkkan aegyoku yang tidak pernah gagal dalam merayu orang lain.

Ahjusshi itu menatapku lama membuat aku cemas takut dia menolak. Tetapi ahjusshi itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk membuatku tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Kau imut sekali anak manis. Karena kau masih tetap imut di usiamu sekarang, maka kuberi ice cream ini gratis. Kutebak pasti milikmu yang vanilla, kan?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ahjusshi.

"Baiklah anak muda, sekarang kau baru bisa membayar 500 won utnuk ice creammu."

"Aku tidak mendapat ice cream gratis juga?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak tahu malu.

"Ani! Wajahmu tidak imut." Jawab sang ahjusshi sambil menadahkan tangannya. Kyuhyun merogoh uang di kantung jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan stand itu dengan wajah kesalsetengah mati.

**Flashback Off**

Aku tersenyum snediri mengingat itu semua. Aku kembali meneruskan langkahku dan kemudian berhenti ditempat aku dan Kyuhyun meresmikan hubungan kami. Di kolam dengan air mancur yang indah ditengahnya dan terletak di pusat taman itu. Entah hanya halusinasiku atau memang nyata, aku melihat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dari arah yang berlawanan dariku.

Aku menampilkan senyumku semanis mungkin untuk menyambutnya. Bahkan aku hampir saja merentangkan tanganku untuk memeluknya kalau saja aku tidak melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya. Ekspresinya begitu dingin seolah tidak mau dan tidak sudi untuk melihat dan bertatap muka denganku. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya begitu dia sampai dedepanku tpi dia tetap menampilkan wajah dinginnya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Wae, Kyu?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tanganku utnuk mengelus pipinya tapi dia menepis tanganku kasar sebelum aku berhasil menyentuhnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan dia tetap dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya.

"Wae, Kyu?" tanyaku sekali lagi berusaha mendapat penjelasan atas sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Jangan menyentuhku, hyung! Kau jahat!" tukas Kyuhyun dingin. Suasana diantara kami yang biasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa atau hanya pura-pura lupa, Ming? Kau merusak semuanya, Min! SEMUA!" bentak Kyuhyun mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang telah kurusak, Kyu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Air mataku mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku bersiap untuk jatuh.

"Kau akan menghancurkan semua yang telah kita rajut! Kau akan mematahkan semua impian kita! Kau akan membuat semua usaha kita untuk mendapat pengakuan menjadi sia-sia. Kau akan merusak semua rencana masa depan yang telah kita rancang! Aku membencimu, hyung! AKU MEMBENCIMU, LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun membuatku shock seketika.

"Jangan katakan itu, Kyu. Kau menyakitiku. Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan, Kyu? Jangan seperti ini, Kyu. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini.." pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Aku tidak sedang berakting sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau Kyuhyun membenciku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Demi Tuhan! Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian yang kau buat dengan appamu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuatku lebih kaget dari sebelumnya,"Kau jauh lebih menyakitiku, Min." Tambahnya.

"Mian, Kyu. Ini kulakukan juga untuk kebaikan kita, Kyu." Ucapku berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar pembelaanku,"Semua sudah terlambat, Min. Pembelaanmu tidak akan merubah apapun. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik orang lan seutuhnya."ucap Kyuhyun sinis membuat aku menundukkan kepalaku merasa menyesal,"Dan akupun sudah memiliki penggantimu." Tambah Kyuhyun yang membuatku mengangkat kepala kaget.

"Mwo?! Ku bilang apa? Kau bercanda, kan, Kyu? Semudah itukah kau mencari penggantiku?" tanyaku emosi.

"Kau lebih parah, Lee Sungmin. Kau meninggalkanku utnuk menikahi seorang gadis! Aku hanya berusaha untuk melupakanmu dengan mencari orang lain. Apa aku salah?!" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah emosi.

Aku menunduk dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh mendengar bentakan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun,"Mianhae, Kyu. Geundae.."

"Sudahlah, Min. Mulai sekarang kau jalani saja hidupmu tanpa aku. Kurasa kau perlu waktu untuk mencintai gadismu itu. Selamat tinggal, mantan kekasihku, Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pergi dengan menggandeng tangan namja yang kukenali sebagai magnae TVXQ. Shim Changmin.

"Ani. Kajima, Kyu. Kajima. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyunn tteonakajima. KYUHYUN.!" Teriakku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan para member SuJu berlarian menuju kearahku. Aku lega karena semua hanya mimpi dan yang paling membuatku lega adalah diantara member SuJu ada Kyuhyun-ku disana.

Aku menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Aku merasakan Kyuhyun yang mebawaku mundur menuntunku kembali ke ranjang. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasa tenang. Hatiku tetap sesak bagaikan tertimba beban yang sangat berat. Aku tidak tahu apa nanti aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan sehangat ini setelah aku lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Tanpa kuperintah air mataku jatuh –lagi-. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai namja yang ada di pelukanku ini. Kenapa Kau membiarkan kami saling mencintai jika pada akhirnya Kau tidak merestui kami berdua untuk bersatu?

Kyuhyun mengangkat daguku dan menghapus air mataku lembut. Ya Tuhan, mata itu. Mata yang memandangku khawatir saat ini. Akankah aku sanggup melukai perasaan pemilik mata ini? Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh setiap inci wajah sempurna milik Kyuhyun, mulai dari dahi, mata yang selalu bersinar cerah untukku yang nantinya akan kubuat meneteskan kristalnya yang berharga, pipi, hidung mancungnya, dan yang terakhir bibir tebalnya yang selalu tersenyum untukku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tanganku yang bertengger dipipinya lalu mencium jari-jariku satu persatu. Aku menatap matanya yang juga menatapku lembut. Apa kau masih bisa enatapku selembut ini setelah aku menyakitimu, Kyu?

Besok..

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencium keningku lembut. Aku menutup mataku menikmati kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dahiku. Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, membuatku kembali menjatuhkan air mata dan membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan.

"Wae, Min? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Kalau memang iya, katakan apa yang salah, Min. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Kyuhyun lirih yang kubalas dengan gelengan kepala. Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman lembutmu lagi setelah ini, Kyu?

Besok di depan semua orang...

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Ne. Arasseo. Karena akupun mencintaimu, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Apakah aku bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta darimu lagi, Kyu?

Di dalam konferensi pers itu...

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Nan Jeongmal saranghae."

"Ne arasseo, Min. Wae? Kenapa kau mengucapkan itu berulang kali?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara. Apakah aku bisa mendengar suara lembutmu lagi besok dan besoknya lagi, Kyu?

Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain...

Sungmin kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan gelengan,"Nan jeongmal saranghae, Kyu."

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Ming? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, jangan seperti ini." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir. Apa kau akan tetap menhkhawatirkan dan lebih mementingkan aku daripada nyawamu seperti ucapanmu waktu itu, Kyu?

Dan menghancurkan hatimu, seorang yang sangat kucintai..

"Ani. Aku hanya mohon padamu. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah yakin dan percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan Lee Sungmin akan selalu menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun selamanya." Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Min..." Sungmin mmbungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman selembut ini darimu lagi, Kyu?

Menghancurkan harapan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun..

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Dan aku ingin malam ini kau menemaniku tidur disini." Pintaku dengan puppy eyes andalanku yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba untuk menunjukkan senyumku yang paling manis yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya dan –mungkin- untuk semua orang. Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukan Kyuhyun berusaha menyimpan kehangatan pelukan ini untukku nanti. Karena aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pelukanmu lagi. Iya, kan, Kyu?

Dan menghancurkan hidupku sendiri...

Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur dalam tangis di pelukan seorang yang kucintai. Kadang aku berpikir mati dalam pelukan Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik daripada melihat kehancuran Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat kucintai...

**Lee Sungmin PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa Sungmin disampingnya. Kyuhyun menggosok matanya dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Sungmin hyung, eodi?" tanyanya lalu beranjak untuk mencuci muka dan keluar kamarnya mencari Sungmin.

"Wookie hyung! Apa hyung melihat Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang kebetulan lewat d depan kamarnya.

"Ani, bukankah dia semalam bersamamu?" jawab Ryeowook yang kemudian melempari Kyuhyun pertanyaan yang sama.

"Memang. Tapi barusan ketika aku bangun tidur, Minnie hyung sudah tidak ada."

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali,"Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak."

"Mungkin."

"Baiklah. Kajja makan! Makanan sudah siap. EH! Tunggu kau bantu hyung membangunkan Hyung yang lain dulu, ne?" pinta Ryeowook dengan puppy eyesnya berusaha membujuk dongsaengnya yang evil ini.

"Apa para hyung tidur dengan kekasihnya masing-masing?"

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook polos sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut,"Oleh karena itu, aku tidak diijinkan membangunkan mereka oleh Yesung hyung." Tambah Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti,"Yesung hyung pasti akan melarangmu, hyung. Dia tidak ingin otak kekasihnya yang polos ini menjadi tercemar oleh hal-hal yang negatif." Jawab Kyuhyun.

'Karena mereka pasti akan melakukan 'itu' ketika mereka tidur bersama. Terutama pasangan berbeda alam yang memang tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak melakukan itu barang sehari pu dan pasangan kuda dan snowwhite yang memang sudah lama tidak bertemu.' Tambah Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti diucapkannya dalam hati. Kalau sampai dia mengucapkan hal seperti 'itu' langsung didepan Ryeowook yang kepolosannya bahkan mengalahkan Henry yang merupakan member termuda di SuJu M -bahkan lebih muda dari Kyuhyun- dia bisa dibunuh oleh hyungdeulnya terutama hyung anehnya yang memiliki kepala besar dan merupakan namja yang mendapatkan gelar King Of Selca selain gelar Art of Voice-nya (?) (A + R : -_-)

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan ambigu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingungnya yang lucu,"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyunie aneh sekali hari ini?" gumamnya sambil berlalu ke dalam dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Hei, Ryeowookie yang polos tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kekasihmu yang aneh –tidak hanya hari ini, tapi setiap hari- dan dongsaeng evilmu -yang tertular keanehan kekasihmu- itu berusaha menyelamatkan kepolosanmu?

Semua member SuJu saat ini sudah berkumpul di meja makan dorm bawah –lantai 11-. Suasana sarapan itu seperti biasanya dipenuhi dengan aksi rebutan makanan antara Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Sesekali terdengar rengekan Eunhyuk pada Donghae karena kalah cepat mengambil makanan. Suara teguran Ryeowook juga terdengar ketika Yesung masih bermain-main dengan mengangkat piringnya menggunakan sumpit. Benar-benar suasana makan yang amberegeul emeseyu bahreway bahreway (?) sekali. (Author dilempar ke antartika).

"Kyu, mana Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk sang leader begitu melihat kursi disebelah magnaenya yang biasanya ditempati member terimut milik SuJu itu kosong.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Leeteuk bertanya kepadanya menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang asyik mengganggu Eunhyuk. Dia menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Leeteuk dengan gelengan kepala,"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu pada hyungdeul."

"Hei, kudengar akan ada konferensi di SMEnt. Kalian tahu konferensi pers itu tentang apa?" tanya Heechul yang memang jiwa netizennya lebih besar daripada member lain.

Member SuJu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul dengan pandangan tidak tahu sekaligus meminta penjelasan dari Heechul."Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menggelikan seperti itu." sentak Heechul.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita melihatnya di televisi. Kajja. Kita makan disana." Ajak Leeteuk yang kemudian beranjak menuju ruang TV diikuti member SuJu yang lain.

Eunhyuk menghidupkan TV dan mencari channel yang menayangkan konferensi di gedung SMEnt. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama karena hampir semua studio TV meliput konferensi itu. Suasana konferensi itu sama seperti konferensi lainnya. Yang membuat member SuJu heran adalah Sungmin ada disitu bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa Sungmin hyung memainkan drama baru?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Nan mollaseoyo. Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku. Bahkan manajer pun tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawab Leeteuk melihat tatapan semua member SuJu terarah padanya."Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang drama barunya, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam menatap kearah layar TV sejak tadi.

"Ani. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Leeteuk, matanya terpaku pada layar TV yang menampilkan wajah Sungmin-nya. Entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk tentang konferensi itu. Sesuatu yang buruk dan berakibat buruk bagi kehidupannya di masa depan bersama Sungmin.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi, hyung? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku dan kami semua?' batinnya resah.

Para member SuJu diam memperhatikan siaran konferensi itu sesekali menyuapkan makanan di piring mereka ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo. Super Junior Sungmin imnida." Ujar Sungmin ramah sebagai pembuka konferensi itu.

"Lee Sungmin ssi, kalau tidak salah yeoja disebelahmu itu Kim Saeun (the sheep) ssi yang merupakan lawan mainmu di drama musikalmu. Kenapa kau mengadakan konferensi pers ini bersamanya? Apa kalian akan bermain drama musikal bersama lagi?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan wartawan itu,"Ne, dia lawan mainku di drama musikalmu beberapa waktu lalu." Sungmin menoleh kearah Saeun sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Saeun."Tapi konferensi pers ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan karierku, ini lebih kepada masa depnku sebagai seorang pria sejati."

"Apa maksud anda, Lee Sungmin ssie? Bisakah anda menjelaskan kepada kami?"

Sungmin mneghadapkan wajahnya kearah para wartawan yang meliputnya dan menampilkan wajah serius,"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf pada semua fans yang telah mendukung saya, dan terima kasih telah mencintai saya selama ini. Kami, saya dan Saeun telah menjalin hubungan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dan kami memeutuskan untuk menikah tanggal 13 Desember nanti." Jelas Sungmin yang membuat semua wartawan yang ada disana kaget karena selama ini tidak pernah ada kabar akan kedekatan Sungmin dan Saeun.

Bukan hanya wartawan yang kaget dengan penuturan Sungmin, bahkan para member SuJu hanya bisa ternganga mendengar kalimat Sungmin terutama magnae SuJu yang langsung terduduk kaku ditempatnya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah wajah Sungmin yang ada di layar TV. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berdiri dan keluar setelah berganti baju dan meraih kunci mobilnya di meja nakasnya.

"Kalian bersiap-siap! Kita akan kesana untuk memastikan apakah ini benar terjadi atau hanya bualan yang dibuat oleh petinggi SM untuk menciptakan skandal." Ujar Leeteuk dingin dan membuat semua member SuJu tidak ada yang membantah perintahnya. Bahkan Heechul juga menurut tanpa protes sepatah kata pun.

Kyuhyu mengemudkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga tidak sampai lima belas menit dia sampai d gedung SM. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan dan ansung berlari menuju tempata konferensi itu berlangsung.

"Saya sedikit terlambat, tapi dengan cinta dan kepercayaan yang telah kalian berikan, saya memiliki keberanian untuk menyampaikan kabar ini." Ungkap Sungmin.

"Apa kalian sangat saling mencintai sampai kalian memutuskan hal yang sebenarnya sangat beresiko untuk karier kalian selanjutnya di dunia entertainment terutama untuk Sungmin ssi?" tanya salah seorang wartawan tepat ketika Kyuhyun samapi diruang itu.

Sungmin kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada disan. Dia terdiam kaku melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling tatap seolah menyampaikan semua yang tidak bisa disampaikan secara langsung. Sungmin bahkan tidak menjawab ketika wartawan tadi mengulang pertanyaannya membuat Saeun heran.

"Iya, kami saling mencintai. Kami tahu ini sangat beresiko bagi kam terutama bagi Sungmin. Tapi kami tidak tahu lagi harus apa, kami sudah cukup menahan diri selama ini. Untuk para fans dari Sungmin oppa, kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena aku berjanji akan menjaga oppa kalian, dan membuat oppa kalian selalu bahagia disampingku." Jawab Saeun sambil sedikit membungkuk. Sungmin yang merasa ada tarikan embut ditanganya ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya bersama Saeun. Meskipun begitu matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sungmin berulang kali menggumamkan kata maaf yang tentunya tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Para wartawan yang melihat Sungmin sedikit tidak fokus mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara para wartawan yang tadinya mengerubungi Sungmin dan Saeun berganti mengerubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi. Apa anda tahu mengenai kabar pernikahan Sungmin ssi dan Saeun ssi sebelum konferensi pers ini dilakukan?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan itu dengan senyuman yang sedikit agak dipaksakan,"Ani. Aku tidak tahu APAPUN tentang BERITA ini. Sungmin hyung TIDAK pernah mengatakan tentang hal ini padaku sebelumnya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan beberapa penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Apakah anda tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali ini akan terjad dalam waktu SEDEKAT ini. Tapi, aku sudah bisa menebak ini akan terjadi. Sungmin hyung adalah namja NORMAL yang sudah pastinya menyukai seorang YEOJA, kan? Pastinya dia akan menikah dengan seorang YEOJA, apa kalian pikir dia akan menikah dengan seorang NAMJA sepertiKU? Hahaha.. kalian pasti bercanda." Jawab Kyuhyun ceria tetapi jika kalian melihat lebih jeli, ada sorot terluka dalam pancaran matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada Sungmin ssi mengenai kabar pernikahannya ini?"

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin dan berdiri didepannya. Mereka saling tatap dengan sorot mata terluka. Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya kearah Sungmin dan dibalas oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangan yang saat ini digenggmanya bergetar.

"Chukkae, hyung. Kuharap kau selalu bahagia."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot menyesal menyampaikan permintaan maaf secara tidak langsung."Kyu," gumamnya lirih. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum melepas jabatan tangannya dan Sungmin lalu mengulirkan tangannya pada Saeun.

"Hei. Aku akan memegang janjimu untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Sungmin hyung. Kalau sampai kau membuat air matanya jatuh setetes saja, maka aku dan para member SuJu juga para Elf akan merebut Sungmin darimu. Hahaha..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan dibalas dengan tawa dari Saeun (the sheep).

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku juga harus mencari obat."

"Obat apa, Kyu? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku? Kau.." cecar Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Tetapi semua kalimat sarat kekhawatiran itu terpotong sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, hyung. Lagipula untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan calon istrimu ini, eoh? Dan lagi, sakitku tidak ada obatnya. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku tanpa kau tanyakan lebih jelas, kan, hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun sarkastis membuat raut penyesalan makin tampak jelas di wajah Sungmin."Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong."

"Kyu.." gumam Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang maik menjauh kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

**At Sungmin's House..**

Sungmin duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya tidak berminta untuk mengikuti pertemuan keluarganya dengan Saeun yang membahas tentang pernikahannya beberapa minggu lagi. Matanya menatap kosong kearah jendela yang menampilkan taman rumahnya yang menjadi pelampiasan tangisan langit. Matanya kemudian teralih pada ponsel couplenya dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak beberapa hari lalu tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan dibukanya folder-folder yang berisi penuh dengan fotonya dan Kyuhyun. Mata indahnya yang kini mulai kehilangan cahaya itu mulai meneteskan air matanya -lagi-.

"Kyu, bogoshippeo. Jeongmal bogoshippeo." Gumamnya lirih sambil mencium foto Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Semua foto Kyuhyun yang dicetaknya sudah dibakar oleh appanya beberapa hari lalu dengan alasan agar Sungmin lebih cepat melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Appa salah. Sampai sekarang aku pun belum bisa melupakannya sama sekali." Ucapnya di tengah tangisan.

Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa ada air mata suci yang terjatuh dari sepasang mata yang mengintipnya dari pintu kamarnya. Air mata dari eommanya. Eomma Sungmin awalnya ingin meminta Sungmin untuk turun dan menemui keluarga Saeun di bawah, tetapi dia malah mendengarkan ratapan dari putra sulungnya yang meskipun didengarnya setiap malam tetap bisa membuatnya meneteskan air matanya.

"Mian, Minnie. Maafkan Eomma. Jangan menangis, Minnie. Jangan membuat eomma makin merasa telah menjadi orang tua yang gagal membahagiakanmu." Gumam Hyori lalu menutup pintu kamar Sungmin tanpa berbicara pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin eodi?" tanya Appa Sungmin begitu Hyori sampai di bawah.

"Di kamar. Lebih baik jangan ganggu dia. Kita bisa membicarakan ini tanpa Sungmin." Jawab Hyori tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak bisa begini. Biar aku yang memanggil anak yang tidak bisa diatur itu." ujar appa Sungmin dengan raut wajah kesal. Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa mencegah suaminya.

Appa Sungmin menatap marah kearah Sungmin yang hanya diam sambil mengelus ponselnya,"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin? Kau masih memiliki foto namja brengs*k itu?" tanya appa Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Appa? Sejak kapan appa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ponsel yang sejak tadi dielusnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?!" tanya appa Sungmin sambil merampas ponsel yang dipegang Sungmin,"Kau masih menyimpan barang pemberian namja itu?! Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil menahan tangan appanya yang bergerak hendak melempar ponsel couplenya dengan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menghadap appanya dan memohon dengan tatapan yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah dia punya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, appa. Hanya ini yang tersisa sekarang. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatku ingat bahwa aku pernah punya cinta sebelum ini. Jangan hancurkan semua, appa. Jangan buat aku benar-benar tidak memiliki satu pun tentang Kyuhyun." Pinta Sungmin.

"Appa tidak bisa."

"Ani, Appa! Jangan rusak itu! Hanya itu yang tersisa! Hanya itu yang kumiliki dan berhubungan dengan orang yang kucintai. Kumohon jangan biarkan aku kehilangan semua, appa. Aku akan menuruti kemauan Appa setelah ini. Kumohon.. hiks.." Appa Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada anak sulungnya yang saat ini sedang berlutu didepannya memohon dengan wajah frustasi seolah dia benar-benar telah kehilangan hidupnya.

'Apa kau begitu mencintainya, Minnie? Bahkan kau rela bersujud pada appa hanya untuk mempertahankan ponsel darinya?' Appa Sungmin melangkah pergi setelah melempar ponsel Sungmin keatas ranjang."Kau harus turun setelah kau cuci mukamu, Lee Sungmin."

"Ne. Gomawo, Appa. Gomawo."

Appa Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan lirih anaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia juga merasakan sakit yang anaknya rasakan meskipun tidak sesakit yang Sungmin rasakan. Tanpa diperintahnya air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"Mian." Gumamnya.

Sungmin baru berdiri dari posisi bersujudnya dan hendak mencuci mukanya ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan yeng ternyata dari hyung tertuanya, Leeteuk.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung. Waegeure?"

"Mian mengganggu acara kencanmu, Sungmin. Kau.." uajr seseorang diseberang yang ternyata adalah Heechul.

"Aku tidak kencan, hyung."

"Ne, terserah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sednag berlibur ke Jeju."

"Di bersama siapa, hyung? Tidak mungkin dia sendirian." Jawabku sedikit cemas. "Dia tidak sendirian. Dia liburan bersama magnae TVXQ, Shim Changmin. Baiklah hanya itu, bye." Sungmin mnejatuhkan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Bersama Shim Changmin? Apa artinya ini akan terjadi seperti di mimpiku? Apa Kyuhyun akan berpaling dariku? Kau tidak akan begitu, kan, Kyu? Kau mencintaiku, kan, Kyu? Ne. Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku, tidak yang lain. Kau harus yakin itu, Lee Sungmin. Kau harus yakin itu." Sungmin berbicara sendiri seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya, dia memang gila karena kehilangan tujuannya untuk hidup.

Sungmin berjalan limbung dengan tatapan mata kosong kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang sembab dan menemui calon mertuanya nanti.

**A Months Later**

Keadaan Sungmin makin memburuk. Hari pernikahannya dengan Saeun sudah semakin dekat ditambah lagi beberapa foto Changkyu moment yang beredar membuatnya makin menderita dan album solo Kyuhyun baru-baru ini benar-benar melengkapi semuanya.. Saat ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dorm SuJu yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi.

Sungmin tiba di dorm SuJu bertepatan dengan member SuJu yang berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil tertawa ceria. Tetapi tawa itu seketika berhenti mnejadi sunyi ketika mereka melihat Sungmin datang dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat kecewa. Dia kesini ingin menenangkan diri bukan untuk diacuhkan.

"Duduklah, Min." Ujar Leeteuk ramah melihat Sungmin yang hanya berdiri sambil menunduk. Tapi Sungmin tahu dibalik keramahan suara Leeteuk tadi, semua itu hanyalah formalitas. Semua member SuJu terdiam tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hae, bagaimana kalau kita main game di kamar?" ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae pergi darisana bahkan Donghae belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku juga ingin tidur. Kajja, Han!" Heechul menarik tangan Hanggeng yang kemudian diikuti semua member SuJu yang berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang tengah. Hanya tersisa pasangan KangTeuk yang ada disana.

"Apa hyung tidak akan pergi juga?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar membuat semua member SuJu yang tadi melangkah pergi menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang saat ini menatap mereka dengan air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi mulusnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian juga seperti ini padaku? Apa kalian sudah tidak menganggapku bagian dari kalian? Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya untuk tetap bersama kalian dan Kyuhyun. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya. Hanya kalian yang bisa menjadi sandaranku saat ini.. hiks" Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang terus berjatuhan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Aku sudah kehilangan Kyuhyun, aku sudah dibenci oleh sebagian Elf, dan kalian masih ingin membenciku juga?"

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi. SEMUANYA!" pinta Heechul tegas.

Sungmin pun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari permintaan orang tuanya, perjanjiannya dengan sang Appa, konferensi pers, hingga pernikahannya nanti. Semua uke yang mendengarkan cerita Sungmin mulai meneteskan air matanya tidak terkecuali Heechul dan Kibum.

"Nan eotteohke? Aku tidak memiliki pilihan yang benar-benar bisa kupilih. Jika kalian membenciku karena aku menyakiti Kyuhyun, maka aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami sakit yang sama. Aku juga sama hancurnya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku juga hancur, hyung. Aku juga hancur." Ucap Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan isakan yang semakin keras terdengar.

Leeteuk melangkah maju mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin dikuti oleh member SuJu yang lain,"Mian. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini pada kami sejak awal, eoh? Kami mendukung semua yang kau pilih, Min. Berbahagialah." Uajr Leeteuk bijak membuat air mata Sungmin makin deras mengalir.

**H-5**

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Sungmin PoV**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mulai besok aku akan menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya dan tidak bisa lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat kucintai. Hah.. apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini? Aku benar-benar sepeti mati.

Aku menhabiskan banyak waktu mengurung diri di kamar. Entah berapa kali aku mendengar bujukan eomma yang menyuruhku untuk turun dan makan bersama keluarga Saeun, tapi aku tidak menjawa. Aku hanya ingin menata hati mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan semua kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah kumiliki.

Aku meutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar tanpa berpamitan kepada orang tuaku. Semenjak perjodohan itu, aku memang jarang berbicara pada keluargaku, bahkan pada Sungjin, dongsaengku. Dengan Saeun pun aku jarang –tidak pernah- bicara, padahal dulu kami cukup akrab.

Aku mausk mobil dan kaget begitu melihat Sungjin sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang bagian depan."Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganmu, hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua." aku hanya menatap Sungjin sebentar sebelum melajukan mobilku meninggalkan halaman rumahku.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam tanpa ada satu pun ynag berusaha memula percakapan. Suasana yang biasanya selalu hangat kini berubagh menjadi sangat kaku. Aku tidak peduli karena semua terasa sama bagiku sekarang. Hambar dan sunyi.

Kami berhenti di sungai Han dan duduk berdampingan di atas rumput."Apa kau bahagia, hyung?" tanya Sungjin hati-hati setelah lama kami terdiam.

Aku menatap Sungjin sebentar sebelum kembali menerawang kearah sungai,"Menurutmu?"

Sungjin menggeleng mendengra pertanyaanku,"Ani. Kau terlihat tidak bahagia sama sekali."

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Karena yang kutahu selama ini, Sungmin hyung hanya mencintai satu orang, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungjin yang membuatku tersenyum miris. Dalam keluargaku memang hanya Sungjin yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau benar."

"Bolehkah aku tahu kenapa hyung sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan seberapa besar cinta hyung pada Kyuhyun?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, ya? Baiklah akan kuberitahu sejak awal pertama kali aku bertemu Kyuhyun agar kau mengerti dan bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri seberapa besar cintaku pada si evil magnae itu." Mata Sungmin menerawang jauh keseberang sungai sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pada masa trainee dan awal debut dulu adalah masa yang paling berat untuk kami (SuJu). Kami jauh dari orang tua dan ditekan untuk selalu tampi sempurna. Aku ingin menyerah saat itu. Tapi disana ada Kyuhyu yang selalu memberiku semangat untuk terus bertahan, menjadi sandaranku ketika aku lelah, dan bersedia menjadi tempatku menumpahkan tangis karena merindukan kalian. Karena itulah aku mulai mencintainya. Aku mencintai perhatian yang diberinya, aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menemukan seseorang seperti Kyuhyun? Apa aku bisa mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintai Kyuhyun? Aku tidak tahu apakah ada seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku sebesar Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan itu membuatku frustasi. Aku seperti berada di tengah bayang-bayang ketidakpastian dan aku benci itu. Sudah kuduga aku pasti akan meneteskan air mata saat bercerita tentang Kyuhyun. Hah.. bukankan aku terlihat lemah tanpa Kyuhyun disisiku? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dialah sumber kekuatanku selama ini."

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas pundak Sungjin dan menangis –lagi- disana. "Apakah nanti ketika aku berpisah dengan Kyuhyun aku bisa tertawa seperti disaat aku bersama Kyuhyun? Apa aku bisa menjadi Sungmin yang ceria seperti saat bersama Kyuhyun? Apa aku masih bisa menjadi Sungmin yang sekarang? Dan apakah aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang aku lewati bersama Kyuhyun? Aku bertanya-tanya pada hatiku dan aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa hatiku berkata tidak. Dan itu membuatku hancur, Sungjin ah. Eotteohke? Apa yang harus hyung lakukan? Disini sangat sakit sampai terasa sulit untuk sekedar bernafas." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada kiriku dan sedikit meremasnya berusaha meredam rasa nyeri yang terus menerus datang bagaikan teror.

Sungjin memelukku erat,"Aku akan membantumu, hyung. Aku ingin hyungku kembali. Aku ingin Sungmin hyungku yang ceria kembali. Aku akan mengembalikan cintamu, hyung. Aku akan membatumu. Aku janji." Ucap Sungjin yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Sungjin ah. Gomawo. Hyung menyayangimu."

"Nado, hyung."

**At Night in Same Day**

**Lee Sungmin PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Hyung! Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" teriak Sungjin yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, Sungjin ah?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang pasti akan membuatmu senang."

"Kau yakin akan mengajakku ketempat itu SEKARANG, saengi?"

"Ne, hyung. Kenapa hyung cerewet sekali? Kau cukup diam dan ikuti aku saja." Sungut Sungjin.

"Ck, lihat penampilanku dulu, pabo! Kau yakin akan membawaku dengan aku yang memaki baby doll pink ini?" bentak Sungmin emosi.

Sungjin memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin yang sebenarnya terlihat imut. Tetapi dia sadar kalau tidak mungkin jika Sungmin menemui orang itu dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau ganti baju dulu. Aku tunggu di depan kamarmu."

"Ne..." jawab Sungmin setengah hati.

Sungjin menunggu hyungnya di luar kamar dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia khawatir rencananya gagal, apalagi sekarang bumonimnya ada dirumah. Dia hanya bisa berharap appanya tidak meminta orang suruhannya mengawasinya juga.

'Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar harus menolong Sungmin hyung.' Pintanya.

Setelah lima menit menunggu dalam kegelisahan hati, Sungmin akhirnya keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Kajja, hyung." Ajaknya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sungmin.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Sungjin harap-harap cemas berharap rencananya berhasil sedangkan Sungmin berpikir apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh dongsaengnya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Sungjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian berdecak ketika melihat bumonimnya duduk di ruang keluarga. Mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Matanya menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang juga melihat kearah orang tuanya. 'Aku harus melakukan ini. Demi Sungmin hyung.' Batinnya mencoba memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya melangkah melewati bumonim mereka. Sungjin hampir saja bernafas lega saat berhasil sampai di depan pintu masuk tetapi suara ayahnya membuatnya mematung di tempat dengan Sungmin yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Apa kau masih ingin menjalankan rencanamu itu, Lee Sungjin? Kau benar-benar ingin membuat pernikahan hyungmu dipercepat?"

"Mwo? Kenapa seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Sungjin ah?"

"Dia merencanakan pertemuan antara kau dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak tau atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Appa. Appa tidak benar-benar akan memajukan tanggal pernikahanku, kan?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Mian, tapi appa sudah memesan gereja untuk pemberkatanmu tanggal 10." Jawab appa Sungmin membuat Sungmin membeku ditempatnya.

"Arasseo." Jawab Sungmin setelah lama terdiam. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan pandangan mata kosong. Cahaya di matanya benar-benar mati sekarang.

"Hyung, chakkaman..!"

"Kau lihat akibat dari perbuatanmu, Sungjin ah? Kau akan melihat yang lebih dari ini jika kau berani membantu Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi."

Sungjin menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi mengejar Sungmin, "Mungkin akubat dari perbuatanku ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan akibat dari perbuatan appa nantinya. Bukan hanya cahaya Sungmin hyung yang menghilang bahkan jiwa Sungmin akan menghilang jika appa meneruskan keegoisan appa ini. Kau akan kehilangan satu anakmu, appa atau mungkin dua-duanya. Pegang kata-kataku itu, appa." Sinisnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya mengejar Sungmin.

"Hyung, neo gwaenchanna?" tanya Sungjin pelan.

"Ani. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan tidak apa-apa, Sungjin ah."

"Mianhae, hyung. Ini semua salahku, kalau saja aku.."

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini sudah takdir. Mungkin aku dan Kyuhyun memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kau tidak bersalah, Sungjin ah. Gomawo sudah berusaha untuk membantu hyung." Sungmin memotong ucapan dongsaengnya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang kentara sekali terlihat dipaksakan.

Sungjin meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya berusaha untuk memberika kekuatan untuk hyung satu-satunya yang dia miliki. "Menangislah, hyung."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menangis lagi." Jawab Sungmin lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sungjin benar-benar kehilangan hyungnya. Bukan dalam artian Sungmin meninggal, tetapi lebih bisa disebut dia kehilangan sosok hyungnya yang dulu. Sungmin yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang telah berubah menjadi Sungmin yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Jangankan untuk tersenyum, menunjukkan ekspresi pada orang lain terasa sangat susah. Sungmin benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

**Hari H, Pemberkatan.**

Saat ini Sungmin sudah siap berdiri di altar yang akan menjadi tempat terikatnya dia dan Saeun sekaligus tempat kehancuran dirinya. Gereja tempat pernikahan Sungmin hanya dipenuhi oleh prang terdekat saja. Keluarga dari Sungmin dan Saeun dan member Super Junior. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak ada, Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Sungmin bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano dan suara seseorang yang mengalun bersamaan dengan piano tersebut. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sumber suara begitupun para tamu yang lain. Sungmin mengenal suara ini. Dia tahu suara menenangkan ini. Ini suara Kyuhyun. Suara orang yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pojok ruangan berseberangan dengan tempat Sungmin berdiri. Dia memainkan piano dan menyanyikan lagu 'Seven Years Of Love' miliknya.

arayo uuu seoro gajang sunsuhaesseotdeon  
>geuttae geureon sarang dasi hal su eopdaneun geol<br>chueogeuro nameulppun  
>gakkeumssik chagaun geuael neukkilttaedo isseoyo<br>hajiman ijeneun amugeotdo yoguhal su  
>eopdaneun geol jal aljyo<p>

(But I cried  
>Time passed it gave me a simple yearning<br>Different from what my mind was seeing  
>At first friends then next as lovers<br>We said we'd stay as friends even if we separated)

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu menderita saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya dari semua orang terutama dari calon istrinya yang mulai turun dari mobil yang menjemputnya.

(na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo  
>hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo<br>geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
>saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune)<p>

("I'm getting married" is what you said to me  
>After that for a long time I was speechless<br>Then I cried they were your last words to me  
>For the only words I wanted to hear was that you loved me)<p>

Sungjin yang melihat hyungnya menangis di altar yang seharusnya mnejadi tempat peristiwa bersejarah paling membahagiakan bagi seluruh manusia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya begitu lagu yang dinyanyikannya selesai. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali memainkan lagu yang berbeda. Lagu 'Dead at Heart' milik Super Junior.

(He-eojimeul kkaedatji mothaneun nan (Ajikdo kkaedatji mothanen nan)  
>Ajikdo uri mirael sangsanghago<br>Heyeojin jigeumdo nae mameun eonjena geudae-e gyeoteseo  
>Sarainneun geotcheoreom jugeo-itneun geoyeyo)<p>

(i can't understand our breakup.. even now i imagine our future  
>even after our breakup, just like how my heart is always living by your side..<br>it's as if it's dead)

Sungmin menangis makin keras dalam pelukan Sungjin, dia bahkan tersedak air matanya sendiri saking hebatnya dia menangis. Keadaan Sungmin benar-benar membuat orang yang melihatnya prihatin.

(Neoreul saranghaetdeon sun-gan naega meomchweo beorin geoya  
>Hamkke isseul ttaedo neoreul gieokhal sun eobseul geoya<br>Geu eoneu hanado naega anieotdago  
>Geureohke saenggakhamyeon<br>Amugeotdo anin geol  
>Neoreul itji mothamyeon naega jugeo-itneun geot)<p>

i stop the moments that i loved you  
>even when we're together, i won't be able to remember you<br>if i just think that i wasn't any of these.. then it's nothing  
>if i can't forget you.. it's as if i'm dead<p>

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. 'Ani. Kau tidak boleh melupakanku, Kyu. Kau tidak boleh melupakanku.' Batin sungmin lalu berlari mendekati Kyuhyun tidak peduli Saeun yang sudah hampir sampai di altar.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan lagu yang sama dari belakang. "Geumanhae, Kyu. Geumanhae." Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya mendadak. Matanya terpejam membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir tanpa hambatan. "Kembalilah, Min. Temui calon pengantinmu."

"Ani. Ani. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan paksa aku."

"Sudahlah, Min. Kita harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kau..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Sungmin membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat kenekatan aksi Sungmin begitupun semua orang yang ada disana.

"Min, kau?"

"Aku mencintamu." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun tetapi langsung di lepas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini, Min! Kau sudah memberi harapan bagi yeoja ang sedang menangis diatas altar sana.! Dan kau sudah terlanjur menyakitiku terlalu jauh!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukankan sudah kukatakan itu kepadamu berulang kali. Aku encintaimu, Kyu. Nan jeongmal saranghae."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Sungmin yang bergetar karena tangis. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengambilmu tana restu dari orang tuamu. Karena kehidupan kita tidak akan bahagia tanpa restu orang tuamu." Ujar Kyuhyun bijak, "Kau harus melupakanku, Min. Dan akupun akan melupakan kenyataan bahwa kita pernah bersama." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis hebat dibelakangnya. Dari sudut mata Kyuhyun pun mengalir setetes cairan bening.

"Ani. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku tidak mau orang lain. Aku tidak mau!" histeris Sungmin kemudin jatuh terduduk.

Lankah Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat Sungjin ynag menghadang jalannya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Sungjin tiba-tiba bersujud di depannya sambil menangis. Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungjin untuk berdiri tetapi Sungjin menolak.

"Aku berlutut padamu, Kyu hyung. Aku meminta padamu untuk kembali pada Sungmin hyung. Sudah cukup aku melihat Sungmin hyung menderita. Sudah cukup aku merasa kesepian karena kehilangan keceriaan Sungmin hyung. Aku hanya ingin hyungku kembali. Aku hanya ingin KAU mengembalikan keceriaan hyungku. Aku ingin kau mengembalikan jiwa Sungmin hyung yang telah kau bawa. Jebal, kembalilah pada Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok menyejajarkan diri dengan Sungjin, "Kau tahu, Sungjin? Aku juga sangat mencintai hyungmu. Aku juga ingin memiliki hyungmu seutuhnya. Aku juga ingin kembali pada hyungmu sama seperti yang kau inginkan. Tetapi kau juga tahu bahwa keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Kami mungkin bisa menikah tanpa restu orang tuamu. Tapi aku tidak siap jika harus melihat hyungmu menderita karena terpisah dari orang tuanya. Aku tidak siap melihatnya menangis, Sungjin ah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Sungjin menundukkan kepalanya dam menangis terisak.

Semua tamu yang ada disana menatap sendu pada kisah cinta antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Para member Super Junior menangis melihat kedua member mereka harus hidup dalam kesedihan. Eomma Sungmin juga sudah menangis sejak tadi melihat kedua putranya memohon hal yang sama pada orang yang sama sambil menangis tersedu. Dia menolehkan kepala kearah suaminya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sarat makna. Appa Sungmin yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan istrinya hanya memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sungmin.

Appa Sungmin berjongkok berusaha melihat anaknya yang menundukkan kepala. "Apa kau mencintainya, Min?" tanya appa Sungmin setelah mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

Sungmin hanya menganggu lemah menjawab pertanyaan appanya, "Aku sudah pernah bilang pada appa tapi appa tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Aku mencintainya, appa. Aku mencintainya." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Appa Sungmi kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju Kyuhyun, "Kau puas sudah menghancurkan pernikahan anakku, Cho?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Appa Sungmin, " Mianhae, Ahjusshi. Saya tidak pernah bermiat seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini sekarang?"

"Saya akan pergi, ahjusshi. Saya tidak akan menemui putra anda lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ani, Kyu!" Sungmin berdiri dan mengejar Kyuhyun tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Appanya.

"Apa hanya seperti itu pembuktian cintamu pada anakku?" tanya Appa Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin membuktikan lebih dari ini. Tapi aku tidak ingn ahjusshi makin kecewa padaku."

"Apa kau mencintai putraku?"

"Sangat, bahkan melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat mengetahui Sungmin akan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Mwo? Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan kau mencintai Sungmin jika kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Aku mencintainya, Ahjusshi. Aku memang tidak merasakan apa-apa karena hatiku sudah hancur saat itu." jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Appa Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku merestui kalian. Berbahagialah!" ucap Appa Sungmin yang membuat semua orang yang disana kaget. Sungmin memeluk appanya erat lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang langsung debalas tak kalah erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untuk keluarga Kim, kami mohon maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian." Ucap Appa Sungmin sambil membungkuk kearah keluarga Kim.

"Gwaechanna. Aku kagum dengan kebesaran hatimu, Lee ssi." Ucapa Tuan Kim sambil menepuk pundak Appa Lee.

"Ne, ahjusshi daebak." Ucap Saeun girang.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Ani. Aku malah senang Sungmin hyung bisa mendapatkan cintanya kembali."

Tuan Lee menghampiri pasangan Kyumin yang masih berpelukan. "Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya, Kyu?"

"Aku akan melamar Sungmin, Ahjusshi." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Eonje?"

"Setelah aku membicarakannya pada orang tuaku, mungkin besokatau lusa, ahjusshi."

"Sekarang juga bisa." Ucap seseorang yang muncul di pintu masuk gereja diikuti seorang lagi. Kedatangan dua orang ini membuat semua member SuJu membungkukkan badannya.

"Appa, Eomma?"

"Bisakah kami meminta anak anda untuk menjadi pasangan hidup anak kami yang kurang ajar ini, Tuan Lee?" tanya tuan Cho membuat Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kapan aku kurang ajar?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Setiap hari~" jawab Eomma Kyuhyun yang mendengar gmaman anaknya. Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban eomma Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Sungmin? Apakah kau mau menjadi Nyonya Cho?"

Sungmin mengangguk ceria. "Ne, aku mau. Sangat mau"

Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan menyaksikan kedua sejoli yang hampir saja berpisah bersatu dalam kebahagiaan. Kini semua member SuJu dan pasangannya masing-masing memiliki keyakinan berlebih untuk mewujudkan impian mereka di masa depan.

**End**

**Annyeong..**

**Author kece kembali dengan FF baru. Padahal FF yang lain masih terabaikan T_T. Mian kalo jelek, ini sebagai pelampiasan kegalauan author karena kabar pernikahan Sungmin T_T**

**Okelah, author ngerjain tugas dulu. Akhir kata, Review ne, jebal...**

**Gamsahamnida, annyeong..#rusak_nikahan_Sungmin**


End file.
